just for tonight
by Lelouch of the shadows
Summary: How do want it to end? In glory, fame, at the top? How about with your best freind? oneshot


( this is a one shot) (I got the idea while I was talking to my Typhlosion(One of three pokemon I think about when I can't sleep) at about 3:00am so it's a little sicodic)( Disclamer- I don't own pokemon in any way, althought I did think of the story line and the charecters)

X

"Typhlosion could you even think in that little pea brain of yours what it was like for me. Augh, now I'm talking to my self. I've gotta stop waching so much TV it's realy getting to me. What to do. What to do." I was pacing in my celler room late into the night pondering how it will end. I had hyped up on green tea, sugar packets, and doritos. For backround all I had was the howling wind, a car alarm, and the ever so suttle soud of mom troughing a lamp at dad as he called her a bitch. "screw it , Ty, ya gotta help me out, I cant go alone." a blast throught the celing told me I might have to.

Blood tricled down through the hole onto my hand. I was frozen, I could only sence the impending danger that awated me if I didn't run or hide, but I couldn't move. My lims felt as if thay were replased by stone and my brain with a wet sponge. Stomps on the sorunding walls told me time was up. minutes grew to hours then days. A life time passed by as each step pounded the stairs to the basement where I made my home.

HE rounded the cornner covered in blood and sweet shouting every curse and slander he new. Then looked HE at looked at me as if I just walked in to the room. My arm twiched signaling my mind to run. I felt blind in my own home running back into the laundry room, stupid, there was no escape now. Like a robbin springing its cage my mine opened its self to the situation.

I was a collector of daggers, mostly to prepare for just this. I tried to pick up one but I was so petrified I dropped it on my foot. walling out HE noticed me lenning for another. HE gargled something I couldent understand then fired a shot at the daggers. _This is it? I can't even fight, its not fair, I have to live even for just tonight._ "Help me Typlosion." HE laughed then shot a second round wich flew right passed me.

HE smerked "I don't miss twice," HE stood straight with the barrel pointed at my head from accross the room. I knew he wasn't lieing I'd seen him shoot before. "I'm not going to jail even if it means killing you," he seemed sober all of a sudden.

"save me Typlosioooon," the wheel spun, every thing slowed down as HE pulled the trigger, fire erupted from the barrel. I turned away not wanting to witness my death first hand. To my suprize out of the corner of my eyes I first hand witnessed the work of arrceus and mew. The fire that came out of the barrel was not the bullet but the enraged, fire haerted, crimsened back typlosion I had wished to save me. He blaked out from half shock and half drunkeness.

I wanted to run up and hug the cute firey thing but my body was still frozen. The beleved to be fictional creacher now standing very real and lively streached out it's hand as if to say come with me. How could I or anyone refuse such an offer. Instinct took over, as I rounded up my things took Ty's hand and we set off through a doorlike portal.

X

"I'm sorry he won't make it thruoght the night with these symptems," the doctor looked at the boy's father and noticed a glimmer fading away, "I'm so sorry but all we can do is pray and make him as comfertable as possible, oh and he did ask to see his Typhlosion once more." his eyes swelled with tears too "I'm so so sorry"

"It's Ok I know you did your best," the dad walked over to his defencless little boy with new eyes filled only with sorrow, "I wonder what you could be dreaming right now, you seem so peacefull," he jumped from his chair, "I can't stand it I'm laeving!"

X

"Well I got the Typhlosion from his house."the doctor nugged her into the boys room.

_"Phoon?" _the pokemon looked puzzled then saw the boys body bearly holding on to the last scrap of health he had left . Ty layed down on his boy master's body tears filled his swollen eyes. Ty let out burst of cries and sobbs. He started to let out flames at the aproching staff. No one thought a pokemon could feel so strongly for its trainer. "_Phoooooooon!" _he cried and cuoldn't stop untill the staff pried him off. He fought them to be be with his freind, but they stuck seven or eight tranculizers in him. The clear overdose killed the poor creacher and as he whent down the heart monider beeped for the last time that night.

X

"Thanks for being there to save me Ty," was all I could muster as we whent into the light.

( well not to be a mood killer but I got a "Stranger Than Fiction" vibe while I was writing this so please check that I didn't kill anyone with my story) ( plz review) thanks for reading


End file.
